


Is It Cool That I Said All That?

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Accidental Confession, Dialogue Heavy, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, but when isn't my work dialogue-heavy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: David thought he was venting about his unrequited crush to just Stevie.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 265





	Is It Cool That I Said All That?

**Author's Note:**

> This was borne out of me wanting to write something short after my Frozen Over fic and wanting David to call Patrick hot. That's really it. I didn't have anyone else take a look at this, so if it's full of typos and really bad, that's all my fault. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title is from Delicate by Taylor Swift.

David puttered around Stevie’s apartment, waiting for her to come home. They’d made plans to get drunk and watch movies that night, the first night they’d both had free in weeks. Stevie had a 5 pm check-in and was then heading to Elmdale to get pizza from the only good pizza parlor that wasn’t an hour away. She’d left a key under the mat for David, meaning he had to find some way to kill time while he waited for her to show up.

He found his mind wandering to the events of the day as he browsed Stevie’s sparse collection of books. He’d had a fairly average day at the store, but Patrick had worn a particularly tight pair of jeans that day, which made everything just a bit better. Work with a view was never a bad thing.

He wanted to feel at least a bit guilty, ogling his business partner who probably wasn’t interested in him, but David couldn’t seem to help it. David wasn’t sure he’d ever been so attracted to anyone. Sure, he’d been more physically drawn to other people, but it had never been coupled with such an emotional and intellectual connection. He wanted to go out to dinner with Patrick, then have lots of sex with Patrick, and then stay around to just talk with Patrick. It scared him, feeling such a pull to someone just out of reach.

Some time later, as David was reorganizing Stevie’s desk, a last ditch effort to pass the time, he heard the door open. He didn’t bother to turn around too engrossed in his task.

“Well, welcome home. How was your day? My day was as it always seems to be; Patrick Brewer was stupidly hot and unfortunately not into me.” A small gasp sounded behind him, causing him to roll his eyes. “What’s so surprising about that? I complain about this everyd--”

David turned around mid-sentence and immediately went silent. Not one, but two people stared back at him. Stevie looked horror-stricken, eyes wide and mouth gaping open. Patrick, on the other hand, was bright red.

“Oh God. Oh my God. I… I need to go. I’m gonna go.” David gathered up his things and made a move towards the door, realizing at the last minute that his escape was blocked by the very person he was running away from.

“Um, I texted you. I ran into Patrick at the pizza place and invited him over.” Stevie, for her part, had the decency to look a bit guilty. Her warning text was a nice gesture, but he thought it would have been nicer to have cut him off before he made a fool of himself.

“Great. Awesome. Fun. I’m just gonna…” He tried to shoulder around Stevie, who moved aside, evidently not wanting to make things any more awkward.

Before David could reach the door, a hand grabbed his arm, effectively halting him in place. The hand was broad, bigger than Stevie’s would be. David took a deep breath and shut his eyes, wishing he could disappear. Should he shake off the hand? Patrick was too nice of a person to not let him down easy, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to deal with that just yet. He just wanted to get out of there.

“Why would you think I’m not into you?”

David whipped his head around, opening his eyes to be met immediately by Patrick’s owlish amber eyes fixed on him.

“Wh-what?”

“You said I wasn’t into you. Why would you think that?” Patrick’s eyes were sincere, bordering on pleading, making it clear that whatever his motivation was for the asking, it wasn’t malicious; he wasn’t making fun of David. 

Almost on instinct, David brought a hand up to rest on top of Patrick’s hand that was still grasping his arm. “I just thought…” 

His reasoning was rooted mostly in his ignorance of Patrick’s preferences. But there was also a voice in his head that told him someone as wholly _good_ as Patrick couldn’t ever like him. He was damaged goods, while Patrick gave the impression of a wholesome, put-together boy next door; what could someone like David possibly offer him?

“How could I… David.” It was a plea, as though Patrick couldn’t find the words but needed David to understand anyway.

Patrick's vulnerability spurred David on. “I just thought I wouldn’t be your type. Both gender-wise and… otherwise.” He winced at finally putting words to his insecurities.

“David. I’m not sure anyone’s my type _but_ you.”

As soon as the words were out, giving David that confirmation, he surged forward, capturing Patrick’s mouth in a searing kiss, pouring all his weeks of pining and presumed unrequited love into the embrace.

Patrick’s hand on David’s arm migrated down to intertwine with David’s hand, giving it a squeeze before he slowly pulled out of the kiss. David kept his eyes closed a beat longer, opening them to find Stevie smiling knowingly over Patrick’s shoulder, already eating a slice of pizza.

“So you think I’m hot?” Patrick was smirking, thumb rubbing across David’s knuckles.

David gave a frustrated groan. “You have an objective aesthetic appeal, it’s whatever. I like looking at you.”

“I believe your exact words were ‘stupidly hot.’”

“Okay, I just made out with you in the entrance to Stevie’s apartment, I’m not sure my physical attraction to you should be a source of teasing anymore.” Despite his want to stay aloof, he couldn’t fight the smile that squished to the side of his face as he took in Patrick, flushed with kiss-bruised lips and wide eyes staring at him with a mischievous twinkle.

“Mhm, but it’s still nice to hear it.” Patrick was a little shit, and David wanted to spend all of his time with him.

David rolled his eyes and threw up the hand that wasn’t currently holding Patrick’s. “Fine, you’re almost unbearably hot and it really takes up a lot of my brain space.”

Patrick’s smile almost made David’s legs give out. He tugged on David’s hand, pulling him towards the food and a smug Stevie. 

As David debated between taking two or three slices to start, a warm voice tickled his ear. “You’re really hot, too.” 

He couldn’t seem to tamp down his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
